The Layton siblings
by queen.city.quinn
Summary: One boring day, a girl comes to the mystery room who is an enigma in a puzzle. Who is this girl? And why is she used to the Potty Prof? Rated T for Paranoia and language in the future. Slight slight slight Lucifendi. Contains OC. DISCONTINUED BASED ON NEW IDEAS AND BETTER STORIES!
1. Crash

The leaves in the trees of London rustled in the breezy summer afternoon. Golden light shone down on everyone, and there were people on the streets walking, talking to one another, shopping and retaking time off work to enjoy the beautiful weather. Lucy looked at them enviously from the confines of the mystery room. Granted, she loved her job, with the case cracking and questioning the prime suspects with the Prof, but days like this didn't come that often. She looked over to Alfendi Layton, her partner in crime...Er...justice. He was sitting in his overly cluttered desk, reading own old yellowed paper from his pocket. Why on earth was he keeping those things? It's not like he ever uses them. Except maybe to read them on slow boring days. Like today. She had already done her paperwork, sorted files and even dusted the place. And it wasn't even 2:00! Now she sat bored on the comfiest couch in the world, thinking of the beach, and picnics and all the things she and the Prof could be doing right now. She looks back at the Prof, trying to picture him outside, enjoying the weather with her. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen. They had to be cooped up in case of a mystery. She let out an audible sigh, and the Prof looked up to see her staring at him. Oh. Bugger. He caught her. "Is something wrong, Lucy?" She looked away, slightly blushing from having being caught.

"It's nowt, Prof. Jus' tired of bein' cooped up is all," satisfied with the answer, Alfendi resumed his reading. She stood up and made her way towards the desk. "could I have the res' of th' day off?"

Lucy smiled hopefully at Alfendi, who looked up at her, and then at the window, then back at her. He really hoped she would stop making that face. It was really quite adorable. He wanted to refuse but... " Alright, But if we get any cases, I'm calling you back here. Is that clear?" Said Alfendi to the paper. Lucy jumped up and down In glee.

"Oh, ta very much, Prof!" She Bounded towards the door, ripped it open and ran into someone standing just outside the door. They both crashed to the floor loudly. Alfendi rushed over to help Lucy up, when he got a slight surprise.

"Sheesh, woman, learn to look before you hit someone, will you?"

"I'm so sorry." Lucy guiltily exclaimed before examining her victim.

"Deidre? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to hurt your ears some more, Ally. You've been here for the past two days, you only left 10 pounds for dinner and you've run out of food." The red headed girl apparently named Diedre screamed, getting louder by the end of the sentence. She had green eyes, and was rather shorter then Lucy herself. "If you think I will continue to stand this unfair treatment, Then you have a simpler mind then I thought." Did she really just say that? And Why did it sound so familiar?

"If you keep complaining about how hungry you are, I'll feed you. To the lions in the Zoo!" and now Potty Prof is out. Great. "and how DARE you say that I have a simple mind?!" Oh. Thats where she's heard it. The mysterious girl just looked at him, bored. Wow, Lucy Marveled.

"I dare because I care, bro. Now give me money for a sandwich." Bro?!

"Just go home and I'll order you a pizza, you twit."

"How am I going to pay for it without money?" Diedre crossed her arms and looked at Alfendi Skeptically. Unable to find an excuse, he begrudgingly gave the girl 20 pounds. "Thank You." she started away, and Alfendi returned to Placid.

He turned to Lucy, and with an exasperated sigh, he said, "have a good day off, Lucy."

"Aye, you too prof." she replied, still watching the strange girl and trying to comprehend why she didn't flinch. Even Lucy would have, and she spent nearly a year with him, longer then anyone she knew. The prof seemed uncomfortable with her around. Then again, she was slightly uncomfortable too. the girl was a practical gender bent Potty Prof. The door slammed, waking Lucy from her thoughts. She decided to do what any good detective would. Go and investigate the mystery of Diedre.

**hello once again audience. I hope this chapter didnt tick you off too much, *nervous laugh* but yeah. This is going to be a sibling story, with some backstory on Alfendi, or at least how I imagine it to be. **

**Dont forget to R&R please, **

**QCQ**


	2. Questions

"Oy! Girl! Deidre! Wait up!"

Deidre Layton turned to see her assailant running toward her with the scariest look on her face.

"What do you want?"

"I want t' ask ya some questions. Tha' is what I want!"

I looked at her. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and she just ran me over outside my brother's office. "Why?"

"Jus' want t' get t' know ya is all, is there summat wrong with tha'?" The chick, Lucy I think, looked at me with enquiring eyes. How does Ally work with her?

"I guess not. Make it quick."

"How about we talk over a sarnie?"

"Whatever."

"Don't ya roll your eyes a' me! I know this great sarnie place! It's -"

"I said make it quick. Now lead the way to your sandwich shop and share your inquiries." I interrupted. I reeeaaaally hated that accent, and her attitude. Reminded me too much of him.

"Alright, alright, first question. Who are you?" Lucy asked, starting to walk down the hall to the exit.

"I am Deidre Layton, 17-year-old cat burglar who's only interest is amethysts, Dragons and Coca Cola from McDonald's. She looked at me and glared. I knew I was smirking. The breeze of the summer's day whispered as we made our way through the streets. "Tha's not funny. Now really, who are you?"

"I just told you. Except for the Cat burglar and amethysts, Those were lies. However, I know how to pull of the perfect crime. It's physically impossible, though, so it wouldn't help much. I can take one look at a crime scene and tell you exactly how it happened, when it happened, and sometimes why."

Lucy's eyes widened. "And you're only 17? Wow."

I stopped for a moment and took a bow. "Thank you. Thank you very much." Lucy may have some taste after all. Maybe if I ignore the accent, she could become something like a sister. I never had a sister. We could go shopping, I could show her how to spot tiny details, she could get me onto crime scenes...

"So why did you call Prof bro?" What? Prof? When did I call him bro?

"Who's Prof?" Please say you don't mean Ally. You had so much potential.

"Alfendi. The guy you got money from." She said it like it was obvious. And it was. Painfully.

"He's my brother. Why do you call him Prof? He's not a professor! He's an inspector! why not call him Specs or something?" His other self is already too much like Hershel, or what she's seen of him. This was the bloody cake topper! "How dare you insult my brother that way! I ought to cut your lips off! You simple minded freak!"

By this point, Lucy was backed against the sandwich shops windows, looking flustered, scared and angry all at once. "Deidre! Stop! Would ya calm down?! You're scaring me!"

"Well, boo, bitch! I'm going home! Enjoy your 'Sarnie!'"

Lucy had never seen anyone that touchy in her life. How could the word prof set her off like that? She didn't even have a chance to explain. Lucy watched as the angry girl walked down the main street, stomping and cussing as she vented on her way home. What did she have against professors? Then a thought came to Lucy. The inspector mentioned a father who was a professor. Could that have anything to do with it?


	3. This is a note!

Hey readers. Or other people who care. Listen, this story is cancelled, as i didnt like where it was going. You see, my stories always resort to this massive fight that never gets better, as they rarely do for me because i can hold a grudge. So im trying something new. Im sorry for dissapointing with this note.

Forever yours, quinn.


End file.
